


Know your Enemy

by newnumbertwo



Category: Battlestar Galactica, Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/453043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newnumbertwo/pseuds/newnumbertwo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p> Bill and Laura each have masks that they wear, determined not to let each other see their true selves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Know your Enemy

Title: Know your Enemy  
Rating: K+  
Word Count: 300  
Pairing: A/R  
Disclaimer: don't own them.  
Summary:  Bill and Laura each have masks that they wear, determined not to let each other see their true selves.

  
  


Bill sat across from the President at his desk.  They had only known each other a few days--and their first encounters hadn’t gone particularly well.  Bill wanted to know what made the woman before him tick--and to keep her from learning too much about him.  It was what his military training taught him:  Know your enemy; know yourself, and keep your enemy from learning about you.  

President Roslin might not be a cylon, (although the verdict was still out on that one) but she was a politician, and that was even worse.  At least with the cylons, he knew where everyone stood.  He had no idea where he stood with the President, and he hated that feeling.

Laura faced the Commander before her.  It was clear their association wouldn’t be an easy one.  She felt his blue eyes piercing through her, as though he wanted to learn all her secrets.  Laura was determined not to let him.  Richard taught her well:  Know your enemy; know yourself, and keep your enemy from knowing you.

Commander Adama might not be a cylon, (although she couldn’t be sure about that) but he was a soldier, and that was even worse.   She had never understood the military, and now the fate of humanity depended on her to work with Adama.  She needed to understand him, but she couldn’t let him in.  He could be more dangerous than any cylon, and she needed to keep him at arm’s length.  

Bill broke through the silence. “Can I get you another drink, Madame President?”

“No thank you, Commander.  I should be leaving.”

“Have an early morning?”  Bill momentarily broke out from his mask, by forming a grin.  He’d chastise himself for that later.

Laura gave him a small sad smile and nodded.  Then she left.

  



End file.
